Ben leaves Leslie
by ParisLove9
Summary: Ben goes to Washington causing Leslie to dump him, but they both still love each other. Please let me know how you felt about this, its my 2nd ff and i would love to improve.


Her whole body shook, she was cold. He reached over and held her hand, he would have given her his coat but he didn't have one to give, But his hand was enough for her. as he held her hand, she felt warm and happy, she knew he was there for her.

"Leslie, are you ok?" Ben whispered

"yeah" Leslie smiled slightly at him

"I mean, are we ok?"

"Ben, we are fine" Leslie looked down "We have to break up, I just hope you get why"

"Leslie, I'm going to Washington, but I'll be back, and we can pick up where we left off...right?"

"I don't think so Ben, I want to, but .. I can't wait, I can't wait for you for months"

"I understand" Ben smiled, and picked her head up in his hand, so she was looking at him now,

"I Love you, and I like you"

"I love you and I like you too" Leslie leaned in so their foreheads touched. They both smiled at each other, and just looked into one another's eyes for a while. but eventually Leslie realized she had to leave, she couldn't stay and cry, she couldn't keep loving him anymore. But Ben didn't have the same thought, he leaned in closer to kiss her, but as their lips came close she pulled away from him. she shot up,

"I have to go" Leslie muttered, and then ran off, she didn't even wait for Ben to respond.

Two weeks later...

Leslie looked down at her desk, she didn't feel like doing work, and she loved work. Her break up with Ben had changed her, she didn't want to work anymore, she didn't want to do anything.

"Leslie" Anne said, slowly walking in the room, "You need to do something, you know move on, meet men"

"No... Anne, I love Ben... I can't move on he's the one" Leslie didn't even look up, and her perky way of speaking was gone.

"I Know you think that, but you can't be sure, your soul mate could be anywhere"

"my soul mate is in Washington"

" if he is your soul mate, than why did you break up with him, why didn't you go with him, or do long distance"

"Anne, cause he loves his job" Leslie looked up, and Anne obviously didn't get it.

"his job is important to him, he shouldn't be distracted by me when he is in Washington, this new job he has is way more important than his old job, he can't be thinking about me during work"

"Babe, he's going to think of you anyway, leaving him is just going to make him sad, and working while being sad can be very distracting, you can't leave him and just expect him to not love you and not want you anymore, I bet he's feeling the same way you do right now, and by the way you are acting, you probably feel like shit" Anne gave Leslie a half smile.

(Washington) The same day

Ben walked over to his desk, he sat down and looked around, his eyes caught the picture of him and Leslie that was on his desk. He picked it up, and rubbed his thumb across Leslies face,

"I love you and I like you" He whispered, wishing she was there to say it back. April walked in,

"what are you doing?" she said in her normal tone of not caring

"nothing" he said putting the picture back.

"Ben, we aren't friends but you obviously need someone to say this to you" April walked closer, "You are crazy in love with Leslie, everyone can tell. the way you look at her and shit we all know you love her more than anyone" She sat down across the desk from him, "Just because you left Pawnee doesn't mean you needed to leave Leslie"

" April, she left me" Ben looked back at the picture,

"No, she dumped you cause you left Pawnee" April waved at him " pay attention" Ben looked back at April. " Pawnee is everything to Leslie, for some stupid reason.. everyone knows that, to her you leaving Pawnee is the same thing as you leaving her"

Ben looked back to the picture, "But it's not the same thing"  
"you chose to date the craziest woman ever you need to understand that..I'm right about this" April got up and left. Leaving Ben to himself,

"Leslie is crazy" Ben whispered.

The next day in Pawnee

Leslie was in her car, thinking about Ben. she wanted to go see him, and tell him she was miserable without him and how she needs him more than anything, but she was scared, what if she broke his heart and he didn't want her back?

Same time in Washington

Ben was in his car, looking at the little Washington monument she gave him, thinking about Leslie, wishing she was thinking about him, wishing he could just go to Pawnee and say he loves her and that he left Pawnee not her. but he had work, and if he didn't show up he would get fired. Then his phone rang...

"hey" Ben answered the phone

"I Miss you" Leslie responded

"Leslie, this isn't your phone"

"I'm using Anne's phone, I was scared you wouldn't answer my call"

"why?" Ben was confused

"I don't know, I thought You hated me cause I left you"

"I don't hate you, I know why you did what you did"

"Ben I miss you so much it hurts, I can't do anything, cause I'm always thinking about you, I Need you, without you..I feel like someone ripped my heart out or worse stole my waffles, I can't live without you"

"Leslie I feel the same way" Ben smiled. and waited to hear her voice, but she hung up.

"I love you" Ben said, sad she was gone.

Later that day...

Ben was working when April came in,

"you have a visitor" she smirked, and walked out

"Leslie!" Ben shouted as he jumped up,  
"Ben" she whispered.

"what's wrong?" he asked

"Ben, without you I felt broken, I didn't do any work, cause I was so sad. I cried all the time, even though this is my f-

"No" Ben interrupted, "It's my fault that I didn't notice how crazy my girlfriend is" he smiled, "I left Pawnee and you took that as me leaving you, cause you are part of Pawnee, so you dumped me cause you thought I was leaving you" He walked to her, and held her hands, "but I would never leave you"

Leslie had tears in her eyes and was trying to hold them back, "How do you know me so well?" she smiled.

"I might have had a little help from April" He pulled her close

"didn't know she knew me so well" Leslie got on her tippy toes

"I guess she does" Ben leaned In, and pressed his lips on hers,

"I love you and I like you" Leslie smiled

"I Love you and I like you more" Ben Kissed her again.


End file.
